Is change good?
by Setsugekka
Summary: Noi left, now what will Takenaga do? Maybe a certain creature of darkness will go to the light.


Alright this is going to be my side story. I was writing this earlier and it was turning out AHMAZING, but it got deleted so I had to restart -cries in dark corner- Let's see how I do lol.

* * *

_Tears threatening to fall. The brown haired beauty looked at the raven haired, serious looking young man. "I've been accepted to a great academy and my family is super excited for me. The academy is all the way in America..." He could not believe this. How could this be happening to him? He barely got his feelings towards Noi across and now she was leaving? He reached out in an attempt to console her, and himself. "I'm sorry Takenaga!" and with that the tears fell from her face and landed on the pacement. She turned away from him and ran. "NOI!" He wanted to run after her, but what could he do? This was a great opportunity for her, he couldn't hold her back. He just stood there as the sound of her feet hitting the pavement faded away and was eventually gone._

"Oh Noi" were the only words that have been able to escape the young master's lips lately. He was currently sprawled out on his bed. the sheets kicked to the floor. His housemates were outside trying to figure out what to say to him. "Come on guys, one of us has to get him out of there. Our tickets to Hokkaido are tomorrow and I cant wait to give all those lovely women the times of their lives." "I wanna see all the cute animals!" "I don't care what you want! If we can't get Takenaga out of there, we won't be able to go. And I won't be able to enjoy Hokkaido's delicacies."

Sunako was doing chores as she was about to go to Takenaga's room. She was rather pleased with the new atmosphere that filled the room and looked foward to passing it everyday. Hopelessness, misery, darkness; she loved it. Although she enjoyed the mood, she would feel a slight pang in her heart every time she thought about Noi leaving Takenaga and how miserable he was now. She didn't know why it bothered her. When Ranmaru was dumped, she didn't care. She brushed off the the feeling and walked towards his room to pick up his room.

The group of bishi were still outside Takenaga's room when Sunako arrived. All three of them turned to Sunako and Sunako felt a sudden chill crawl down her spine. She turned to run away but before she could even start, Kyohei grabbed her and pulled her into the group session.

"Sunako, we have a mission that only you can accomplish." Sunako looked up at the rude blond and proceeded to bonk him on the head as an attempt to get away but was held back by Ranmaru and Yuki. "I'm Sorry Sunako," said Yuki, "normally I wouldn't want you to do anything you don't wanna do but Takenaga needs help!" Sunako felt that pang in her heart again. After a moment of silence Ranmaru stepped in, "We're all going to Hokkaido. It'll be fun seeing your hometown place right? Plus we're just going to stay in a cottage, nothing extravagant." Sunako took in a deep breath and stepped into Takenaga's room.

Takenaga had heard the whispers outside his door and guessed that they were up to something, but he just didn't care. He turned his head slightly when he heard the door crack open and just stared as Sunako walked in. Sunako hesitated for a moment even though she shouldn't have, she had grown to become comfortable around her housemates. Normally Takenaga would've noticed this, since he is very detailistic, but he was too depressed to even care. Sunako had decided to take an approach very different to her character. Takenaga was on his bed, his upper body propped up on pillows. Sunako walked up to the bed, sat down, and made herself be very close to him. Her face was only inches from his. This is when Takenaga snapped out of his depression for a moment and took in Sunako's appearance.

_How long has her skin been like this? It seems as smooth as porcelain. Her violet eyes so deep, something hidden in them...What am I doing? Why isn't she talking?_

Sunako was now stuck. She was barely able to summon up the courage to get this close to the creature of light and restrained herself from getting a nosebleed. She had to do this. Summer was starting and she couldn't stand the heat. Going to Hokkaido would be the best thing.

"Hey Takenaga." The silence was broken. "Yeah?" "Want me to pack your bags for you?" Takenaga was startled. What did she mean? After seeing his look of shock she says, "We're all going to Hokkaido tomorrow." His face went from shock to blank. "I'm not going." He turned around from her. Sunako would not have this. "It is summer and we have to go to Hokkaido! Leaving is the best thing. We all need a break." Takenaga stayed silent. Sunako stayed there, as stubborn as ever. "Fine." "What?" "Fine. I will go. Maybe a change of scenery will do us all good..."

"YEAH!" was accompanied by the obnoxious blond tumbling through the door, skidding on his back and was halted by hitting his head on Takenaga's bed. "Oww.." "KYOUHEI! ARE YOU OKAY?" "Leave him alone Yuki, it was his own fault anyways." "Quiet Ranmaru! It doesn't mean it hurts any less." A chuckle was heard. To everyone's surprise, it was Takenaga chuckling. "You guys are such idiots." No one argued because they were still in shock of his change of attitude.

Kyohei got up and noticed how close Sunako was to Takenaga. A small flame of anger rose from within him. It left as soon as it came. _What the heck? Why am I mad? This doesn't make sense. _"Hey Sunako, Takenaga, what were you two doing in here hm?" asked Kyohei, making a suggestive gesture with his hands. Even though he felt his heart was a bit heavy, he tried to brush it off and pretend nothing was wrong.

Sunako had forgotten how close she was to Takenaga. Being this close to any of the bright creatures would make her feel uncomfortable, but with Takenaga she felt at ease. "You guys told me to tell him about the trip" said in her matter-of-fact tone. She got up and walked over to Takenaga's closet and pulled out a luggage bag. Takenaga rose from his bed, went over to her, and pulled the bag from Sunako's hands. His hand brushed against hers in the process and Sunako's breathing hitched from the feeling of it. "It's nice of you to want to pack for me Sunako, but I think I'd rather do it myself." "Alright then." And with that Sunako went over to the rest of the boys and told them to pack their things by themselves because she needed to attend to Josephine, Akira, and Hiroshi at the moment. As soon as Sunako left the room, the rest followed and left Takenaga by himself.

Takenaga looked outside his bedroom window. _A change of scenery. Yeah, that's what I need to get my mind off all this. Change is good, right?_

* * *

So what do ya think? I've got some pretty interesting ideas for this, but I won't give spoilers! Haha. Leave a review please, they motivate me to write more c:


End file.
